1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ink ribbon device having two holders for accommodating ink ribbon reels or spools, in which a drive pin of a drive device for the ink ribbon transport engages the reels in the operational condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Auslegeschrift 2.163.802 describes a holder for accommodating a winding reel which can be slid into the slot of the holder. In order to achieve automatic connection to the drive device for the winding reel after insertion, the drive should elastically project into the rigidly mounted holder, so that it can be deflected for the winding reel. This mechanism is very expensive and susceptible to failure. Moreover, during insertion and removal of the reel the elastic forces always have to be overcome. If an ink ribbon reel is used as the winding reel, the operator unavoidably gets dirty hands when replacing the ink ribbon, because the operator is forced to put his fingers in the interior of the holder. Because the reel is rotatable in only one direction in this known device, other known mechanism, such as a sensor with reversing levers, etc. must be additionally provided for reversing the ink ribbon.